Falling for the girl he trains
by AmTheLion
Summary: Yet another old quizilla one shot. This one is with Hiro GrangerXYou. Enjoy


**AmTheLion:** Here's another one shot for the quizilla user hiroslove. This one is of Hiro Granger. Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**In love with the girl he trains  
(Hiro one shot)  
**

You run as fast as you can towards the Grangers dojo. Because of your grandma you're really late for practise with the team, and you doubt you're coach will be pleased about it. Turning the corner into the garden you hit something and fall on you butt. Looking confused up you see no other than your coach staring back down on you. Hiro sighs and hold out his hand.

"You're late." He says while helping you to your feet.

"Sorry coach I was held back by grandma." You reply. He just look at you for a moment, you try to figure out what he's thinking, but you can't understand the way he looks at you. Then he looks away.

"Just get ready. You and Kai are up next." He states. You give him a bright smile and hurry to make ready. But you can't help but notice the looks Hiro sends your way, you just don't understand what they mean. Finally it's your turn to battle, and you can't wait to show Hiro your new move.

"Ready?...3…2…1…Let it rip!" Hiro counts you down. Both you and Kai launch your blades into the dish, making an immediate impact in the air before landing in the dish, circling around each other. Kai grins at you and goes in for a new attack. You just manage to doge it. You glance over at Hiro, he doesn't look impressed and he's already mad since you came so late.

_Ok time for the new move or the coach might put me on the bench in the next tournament._You think. Just then Kai comes at you again. Now you grin.

"Not so fast Kai." You say. He looks surprised at you, but before he gets what you're up to, you blade makes a sharp turn and hit his hard and right on, knocking it out of the stadium. You give him a bright smile.

"Good try grumpy puss." You say teasingly.

"Hn" Is his only reply. He picks up his blade and sit down under a tree, crossing his arms over his chest. You can't help but giggle at this.

"Good ______. Seems like you learned a new move." Hiro says. You look at your coach to find him smiling at you, for some reason this makes you blush.

"Em…Thank you." You say shyly. Then he gives Tyson and Daichi the signal to get ready for their match.

* * *

You're standing at the lookout in the park looking at the moon. It's a bit cold tonight and as a light wind passes you can't help but shivering a little.

"You shouldn't stay outside without putting more clothes on." As a male voice says this a brown jacket is laid around your shoulders. You turn around and meet the brown eyes belonging to Hiro.

"Oh Hiro I didn't notice you were here. And I didn't really think I would be out this long." You say. A light blush comes over your face and you turn around again so he won't see it. His jacket smells of good boy perfume, and the though of him smelling the same makes you blush even more.

"Well you shouldn't be so reckless. You might get sick, and with tournaments coming up it would just be boring lying at home."He continues. You can't help but giggle.

"I guess you're right. Thanks coach." When you say the last word the smile on his face faints. Then he sights.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." He says in a sad tone. You look confused at him.

"What do you mean? You're my coach isn't it right for me to call you coach then."

"Sure, it's just…" He trails off. You look at him and notice how he's fighting an inner match with himself.

"Hiro what's wrong. For days now you've been so weird, what's going on?" You ask a bit worried. He sight again.

"You haven't noticed have you." He turns to you and before you know it you're standing there in his arms. With your head on his chest you can smell his perfume even better, and the light blush that was on you face becomes more deep.

"I've been hiding it for a while, but I'm not sure if I can anymore." He goes on.

"Hiro. W...what are you talking about?" He loosens his grip on you so you can look each other in the eyes.

"I thought it was obvious. I love you." You stare at him in shock, not believing his words. You try to say something but can't make a single sound. He looks worried at you.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. I...I didn't mean to wor..." Before he manages to finish the sentence you get on your toes, reaching his face, and kiss him passionately. It takes a moment before he gets what's happening, but then he wraps his arms around you again, slightly lifting you from the ground, and kisses you back. When you break the kiss again you're both smiling.

"I've been longing for that for so long, and it's even better than I imagined." He says. You laugh.

"Thank you. And even if I didn't dare to admit it. I love you too." He smiles, before leaning down kissing you again.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it, even if it's short.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
